Captain America, a Celebrity
by NewSpring
Summary: Steve Rogers is becoming a celebrity in NYC. With people wanting more of him, he feels overwhelmed. He then comes across a new girl in town, who does not know that he is Captain America.
1. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

**CHAPTER 1: AN ORDINARY DAY**

"_MUSIC NIGHT AT THE BLUE BEAN LOUNGE: A night of good food and good music." _

The yellow flyer was slightly crumpled at the corner where his fingers held it.

It was a beautiful day in New York City. The skies were clear and the breeze was perfect. It was that type of day that exuded happiness and serenity. His blonde locks danced as the breeze played with his hair. Walking down the pavement, alone, never felt so liberating…so freeing. His chest expanded as he breathed in the fresh air and slowly exhaled, releasing calm vibes throughout his muscular body. The ordinary was nice. It felt good.

He folded the yellow flyer into four and tucked it in the back pocket of his jeans.

He looked around the area and saw a couple of kids playing tag, seeing them run around, hearing their laughter, brought a smile upon his face. It was the type of smile that would make any woman swoon. It was a genuine smile.

After a few more minutes of walking, he was beginning to wonder if someone had abducted most of the people in town. It was unusually quiet. He liked it that way. People recognizing him and asking for his autograph or having a picture with him made him feel honored at first. It however became a nuisance as it progressed and got worse. The group of 3 to 4 people recognizing him had becoming a party of people asking for his autograph. The occasional best friends who took turns to take a picture with him had turned into a whole community of people pushing and shoving the crowd just to get a picture. It happened more frequently and each day made it intolerable. The people no longer wanted a simple picture with him. It soon progressed to a friendly hug; then a friendly hug with a single kiss on the cheek; then a tight hug with a two kisses on the cheek, his shirt and a strand of his hair. Everyone wanted this. The people were getting wild and they wanted a piece of Captain America.

He found it difficult to find new friends in the city. With everyone knowing who he was, they did everything just so that they would be associated with him, then they brag it to their peers. He often felt as if the people who wanted to meet him did so for a superficial purpose. He had no one to open up to, to genuinely have a great time without giving special attention because he was Captain America. True friends were hard to find.

This day however was different, no crowd of people, no pushing, no hugging, no kissing, no…

"Hey! It's Steve Rogers!"

"_Uh-oh,"_ he thought. He spoke too soon.

A group of ten people stood behind him. One of them stood in front, pointed sharply at Steve and shouted, "It's him! It's Captain America!" The other nine then looked at the direction she was pointing, grabbed their cameras and frantically ran towards the tall, muscular man. It was as if he was delicious fresh meat and the people running after him were hungry hyenas.

With a sigh, Steve started running. _"The good thing about this is," _he thought, "_I get a good workout."_

It was difficult for him to sprint away without injuring anyone who came on his path. The sidewalk was suddenly filled with people, most getting in his way of escaping and others joining the mob of people chasing after him in hopes of getting a picture with Captain America. Soon the ten people doubled to twenty. Passing by shops and stores, he tried to think of a plan on how to escape from these people. He then saw an alley. It was narrow, it was dark, and no one was there. Perfect. He sped in the alley as if he was being chased by a dinosaur. Although they were both equally scary, he thought. For a moment, he turned his head back to see if the dinosaur, I mean, mob of people were behind him.

"Thank heavens," They weren't there.

BOOOOM!

He tripped over something and fell over. He turned back to see what it was. In horror, he stared at the lying body on the floor. He didn't trip over _something. _He tripped over _someone!_

He quickly approached the still body. It was a girl and she was unconscious. He knew how fast he went and how hard the impact was on this poor girl's body. He could not muster any word and he was at a loss on what to do.

He shook her gently, "Ma'am…Ma'am!"

After a few moments, the girl's eyes slowly opened. Steve let out a sigh of relief. She was okay.

Then there he saw them. Two beautiful brown eyes.

…

Author's Note: Wow! This is my first fanfiction after a number of years! School has kept me busy then but now I finally got the time to write one and I'm so happy! How did you guys find it? I hope you liked it! I would really appreciate it if you left a review. Please do! Tell me what you think about it.. Til next chapter! Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Rooftop

**CHAPTER 2: ROOFTOP**

Everything was a blur. She couldn't makeup what was in front of her. She blinked in hopes of clearing her vision. A white shirt, she blinked again. Blue eyes, blonde hair, _"Who is this?"_ she thought. _"Why am I on the ground?" _she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked the blue eyed guy.

"There he is! In the alley!" Steve turned to see the mob running toward them. Within a second, he picked up the girl and sprinted away from the mob. Being a man of speed, they both gained some distance from the mob.

"Damn!" Steve cursed. They reached a dead end.

"Steve! Steve! Who is she?" a woman from the bunch pointed out the girl on Steve's arms.

Steve looked around the alley for a way out. _A ladder! _It was placed high on a wall which normal, average people could not reach. Steve, however, was not like normal, average people. Steve put the girl down on her feet and turned his back on her. "Ride on my back," he said. The girl paused and stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Please, ma'am," he pleaded. She was hesitant and slightly dizzy but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway. He held her knees and locked it on his sides. In swift motion, he jumped on the top cover of a garbage can.

She closed her eyes and for a moment, regretted the decision of riding on his back. _"This is just a dream…this is not really happening,"_ she tried to convince herself.

In perfect precision, Steve lunged toward the ladder, grabbed one of its bars and climbed up 10 floors until they reached rooftop. Upon reaching solid ground, he placed the girl on her feet and looked down the building. The mob just stared up and in defeat, slowly dispersed. He let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to his right and saw the girl staring at him, looking confused.

"Umm.. Hi.." Steve let out an apologetic smile.

"Okay, who are you? Why were those people chasing you? Are you a criminal?!" She slowly backed away.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. It's not what you think." He took a step near her.

"You're a criminal! And those people down there were trying to catch you!" She looked to her side and saw a metal pipe. She picked it up and raised it against him. "Don't come near me! Or else..or else I'll hit you!" She held the pipe tighter. "I'm pretty strong, you know!"

Steve wasn't afraid of the pipe. He has battled against stronger opponents. He knew well that he could easily dodge the pipe if she swung it toward him. He, however, wanted to gain her trust and prove to her that he was not a criminal. "Easy, easy.. now relax.. I'm not a criminal," he raised his hands and took a step back.

"Why would I trust you?! I saw those people chase after you!"

"Look, they chased me not because I'm a criminal…but because…." He didn't want to tell her that they were chasing him because they wanted his autograph. This girl didn't know who he was and he would like it to stay that way. He looked around for an excuse and saw the billboard of the band "Great Chain," a famous band who's going to have a show in the city next week. "…because..you see, we found a Great Chain ticket on the floor. The owner must have accidentally dropped it and left the area. We reached for the ticket at the same time. I was nearest to the ticket so I got it before they did." He hated lying. "Great Chain tickets are expensive and they wanted to get it from me so they chased me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" her brown eyes sharply looking at blue ones. "Prove it."

Steve reached for his pocket, opened up his wallet and pulled out a Great Chain ticket. Tony Stark had some extra tickets and gave him one a few days ago. He had a ticket so technically, he wasn't lying. At least he'd like to think that so as to make him feel less guilty.

The girl cautiously reached for the ticket, "Let me see," and examined it. "Okay fine. I believe you," and handed the ticket back to him.

"See, nothing to be afraid of. Now, if you would kindly put that pipe down, Ma'am." He requested.

She put the pipe down and looked around, "Now how do we get down from here?" Steve looked around. The city looked wonderful from where they were standing. The statuesque buildings looked high and mighty and the busy streets filled with cars and people. So different from the New York City he remembered 70 years ago.

"Hey, I hate to break your moment but how do we get down from here?" she interrupted him.

With a smirk he said, "That wouldn't be a problem."

* * *

It was nearing sunset and they were standing outside a local café. People were staring at them and it made the girl feel slightly awkward and slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon." Steve broke the silence.

"It's okay. It was a little crazy but it's okay. The view from the rooftop was great at least I got to see the city at top view for the first time. I'm kind of new here that's why."

"Oh wow, I don't make great welcomes now do I." Steve apologized.

"It's alright. I needed an adventure anyway." She flashed him a smile.

"By the way, Steve Rogers," he put out his hand.

"Ella Day," she shook his.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright! That was Chapter 2! Thank you, by the way, for your kind reviews for Chapter 1! It means a lot that you guys liked it! I hope you like the second one as much as the first :) Send me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I'd love to hear from you guys :) Stay tuned for more. :) NewSpring, out!


End file.
